A Longing to Be Loved
by Lady Red Rose
Summary: Snape has to come to terms with fatherhood as well as his shady past.
1. The First Meeting

A Longing to Be Loved 

**By Lady Red Rose**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for those things that do not come from the Harry Potter series they come from me. 

Chapter One: The First Meeting 

Jasmine Monk had arrived at Hogwarts smiling giddily at everyone. She caught the eye of many with flaming red hair, and many thought she may have been a relative of the Weasley's, but no, she was lovelier than the whole lot of them combined. Her skin was porcelain white, she looked so fragile that perhaps even words could break her gentle demanour. Her smile may have been her winning ticket; it would brighten up the even dullest of conversations. She was wearing a faded dark green skirt and jumper, her shoes a dark black. Her socks were lacey; she seemed a little too perfect to be real. 

She stood amongst the first years, waiting to be sorted into her house. She turned to look at the sea of faces behind her. Her icy blue eyes glinted at everyone in the room. Most were staring at her. She was the odd one in the large crowd; she wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes at all. There was a hat sitting upon a chair in the middle of the platform above them all. The whole school had become silent, and suddenly the hat sprang to life.

_"Years and years have passed_

_In yet you all still hide behind your masks,_

_Perhaps you know who I speak of_

_Perhaps you closed your eyes._

_Firstly there was Slytherin_

_As sly as the snake,_

_Then came Gryffindor_

_Braver then them all,_

_Ravenclaw the ravenous_

_Hungry for it all,_

_Hardworking Hufflepuff_

_Working for them all. _

_You see it wasn't enough_

_Slytherin wanted more,_

_Perhaps if it was in your families blood_

_You were a cut above,_

_Then so began the ending of the peace_

_The ending of a united belief,_

_Help the souls who have forgotten_

_In the end it's our choices not our blood." _

The sorting hat had finished its song and the whole school erupted into applause. Jasmine was surprised by the words, they made so much sense, and she hoped that others would understand. 

People around her began to whisper excitedly, she knew now that it was time to be sorted. Her mother had explained it to her when she was ten years old. Names and names were called out, and happily the students would run over to their houses.

"Jasmine Monk," The lady with the dark hair holding up the sorting hat smiled at her, happy to see something different amongst the new students. Jasmine gently walked up the stairs and stood on the platform a few meters away from the Professor's watching her every movement intently. "Have a seat dear." The woman said softly to her.

She felt the hat being placed upon her head. She grinned, wondering what she would be sorted into. The sorting hat thought for a long while, it took about three minutes to come up with an answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted. Jasmine had a fair idea of what possessed the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin. The rest of the first years watched her with amazement. Had that little gentle creature really been sorted into the most sly and cunning of all houses?

"Figures…" Muttered Ron to Harry as they watched the first years being sorted. "It's always the unsuspecting ones." 

Jasmine made her way down to the table, which clapped mightily as she joined them. Figuring it was Slytherin she approached the long table and settled down in one of the empty seats. She looked about, and there he was, sitting up amongst the rest of the Professor's in the high table. She gulped and hang her head low. She couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Hello," A small voice said graciously in her direction. Jasmine looked up to see who had said it and her eyes locked with a rather small girl sitting by her side with platted dark hair. "I'm Sara." Jasmine blinked at her, rather surprised at the greeting.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine." Jasmine tried to smile.

"Yeah, I heard. Everyone's been talking about you." Sara grinned.

"Why has everyone been talking about me?" Jasmine asked grimly.

"I don't know, it's probably because of the way you look." Sara continued to grin, showing off her rather strangely shaped teeth.

"How do I look different?" Jasmine blinked.

"You're not wearing the Hogwarts cloak." Sara leaned back against her chair.

"Oh, I see…well, my mother will get one for me I'm sure." Jasmine knew she wouldn't. She knew her mother couldn't afford anything like that for her.

"I have an announcement to make," The whole school looked towards the Headmaster standing, his long white beard touching the wooden floor of the platform where the teacher's were seated. "All first years note: that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Secondly, there will be no wandering around the corridor's after midnight. Any troublemakers will be sent away. Thank you, and enjoy the year ahead." The wise old man took a seat.

Jasmine watched the old man. She knew he was immensely wise. She heard of him from her mother, Professor Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards to walk the earth, one that can match the Dark Lord himself. She smiled, but most of those who were seated around her made ghastly comments about him.

"Bloody old fool…" Some would say. She knew better, and she knew why she ended up in this house, but her personality matched none of these people she were to live with just like 'family.' She remained quiet all through the feast except for when Sara would turn to talk to her. She didn't feel like speaking to any of them. Perhaps things would be easier for her to handle the less involved she had become with the pack of snakes surrounding her.

"Ms. Monk." A cold voice said silkily behind her. Jasmine turned around to see whom it was. To her surprise it was he. She could see the disappointment in his cold soulless eyes. She knew she didn't reach the standards of a Slytherin when it came to looks. She knew where she belonged, and it certainly wasn't among these folk. 

"Yes?" She replied softly, her pale blue eyes met his cold gaze. 

"Come with me." He growled. Feeling a strange sickening feeling in her stomach she rose from her seat. Most of the eyes of the school were upon her; she hated being singled out like this.

Jasmine followed him through the wooden doors of the vast hall. When he turned to close the oak doors behind him, he could see the eyes upon himself and the child behind him. Dumbledore nodded to him smiling, he stared coldly back.

"Why have I been called here?" Jasmine asked looking at the towering man before her.

"You know very well Ms. Monk why." He sneered back at her, his gaze looking down upon her, she felt like a toddler, smaller than she really was. She hanged her head low.

"Yes, I know." She sighed, playing with a tendril of her flaming red hair.

"Funny how you look so much like your mother." He hissed, observing her slight body.

"She tells me I am lucky I look like her." Jasmine kicked herself for saying that. It was rude and she had been brought up otherwise. Even though her mother could not afford the great things in life she taught Jasmine etiquette. 

"I'm sure she has." He said silkily back, trying to belittle the already small girl.

"So exactly when do I get my robes?" Jasmine finally looked up to meet his eyes. He folded his arms and tapped his foot on the stone floor beneath them.

"As soon as the Headmaster has a word with you." He looked towards the door, waiting for the old man to enter to make some changes. 

"So is it true?" She tried to smile, but found it almost impossible.

"What is true?" He quickly snapped back at her.

"That you are my father." She hanged her head low.

"Yes, yes it is Ms. Monk." He sighed and rolled his eyes. This little girl was his, and she completely did not resemble him. _Fortunate_, he thought suppressing a smile. Though it was better she didn't resemble him just in case if the rumour would spread.


	2. Something to Look Forward to

~A Longing to Be Loved~

By Lady Red Rose

Author's Notes~

I'd just like to add that in this chapter I use a snippet from J.K. Rolwing's chapter "The Potion's Master" from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone where Snape introduces the students to his class. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter very much. Reviews would be lovely. Thank you to those who have so graciously reviewed the first chapter, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. 

Chapter Two: Something to Look Forward to

The large oak doors had opened and in came the Headmaster, which Jasmine admired greatly. She looked towards the man in front of her, his eyes fixed on the Headmaster. She could tell he greatly respected the old man. 

"Headmaster." He nodded, eyes still fixed upon the old wizard.

"Ah, Severus I see you have met with Jasmine," The Headmaster winked at Snape and came over to stand by Jasmine's side. He gently leaned over and whispered to her, "Is he what you had expected dear?" Jasmine looked towards Snape for a moment who was no longer looking upon the Headmaster with admiration, but with pure dislike. He hadn't expected to meet with her, but Dumbledore insisted. _I need to have a word with him_, Snape suppressed a scowl. 

"Yes…he's quite like what my mother described him as." Jasmine continued to stare Snape in the eye, and action, which made him, rather surprised. _At least the little one inherited my obsession with making people uncomfortable_; Snape glanced towards the oak doors, wondering if Professor McGonagall would come by to preach him on fatherhood. 

"I think you will find your year with the Slytherin's quite enjoyable if you interact with them more." Dumbledore gently pat her on her small shoulder. She looked towards him; she understood what he was talking about. She hadn't said much during the feast. 

"Indeed…" Muttered Snape placing both his hands on his hips and tapping his foot once again on the floor. Jasmine glared at him, she had a feeling when she was younger if she ever met him she would dislike him quickly.

"My robes?" Jasmine whispered to Snape, her small face filled with determination.

"Hasn't your lovely mother bought any for you?" Snape raised one of his eyebrows, the woman wasn't exactly poor when he left her years ago.

"Severus…don't be rude." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I was merely stating her mother has dreadful organization skills." Snape sneered as Jasmine's eyes widened with hatred.

"My mother had enough organization skills to take care of me when you left her with me to raise!" Jasmine hissed, her anger rising as blood pounded in her ears.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady!" Snape's teeth clenched, his voice barely above a deadly whisper. He turned on his heels and swiftly disappeared back into the great hall with his black robes billowing behind him. 

The wooden doors closed, leaving Jasmine enraged and close to tears by Dumbledore's side.

"My mother warned me not to become too close to him…she said I would get hurt." Jasmine gulped, a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. She had a feeling this is what would happen. Dumbledore pat her shoulder once again and wheeled her around to face him.

"Jasmine dear, the man is an icebox, but you as his only child must learn to understand his strange temperament. You know of his past I trust?" Dumbledore stroked her cheek.

"Not all of it, my mother wished for me not to hear everything, she said that way I would never get hurt or frightened." Jasmine's mother prepared her for the meeting; she knew very well that if she were accepted to Hogwarts she would have to face him in his classroom. It was best for her to know the basics of him.

"Clever woman your mother." Dumbledore smiled, he remembered her mother well when she herself attended Hogwarts. The luscious and lovely Melanie Monk, a witch with plenty of promise and intelligence. It saddened him to think about what had become of her under the wrong influence, a lover of bad boys, usually this meant Death Eaters in the magical world. 

"So…do I ever get my robes?" Jasmine grinned. She had taken a strong liking to the good old man. 

"Yes, they will be in your dormitory. Now go, you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, gather your rest." He ushered her back into the great hall. 

As she returned she noticed the sea of faces once again watching her every movement with great interest. It made her greatly uncomfortable. Quickly she ran off to her previous seat, where she noticed Sara was waiting for her. 

"What happened?" Sara asked, the look of delight and interest on her mousy little face. The boy next to her leaned over and asked her the same thing, his blonde hair shone in the firelight. 

"Nothing really, I was just called to come and see if my new robes had arrived." Jasmine smiled, she also learned how to lie brilliantly from her mother. 

"Have they?" The boy next to her asked again. Jasmine turned to face him and was overwhelmed by his green eyes; they looked like a field of grass on a warm summer's day. Jasmine felt her legs turn to jelly. She giggled softly and Sara nudged her in the back.  
"Who are you?" Jasmine asked forgetting her manners, still staring into his eyes. The boy shifted back a bit on his seat, noticing her intrigued eyes upon him.

"Wayne." Said he with a look of graciousness on his face. She was surprised she met someone nice in the Slytherin house, she felt like the odd one out from the whole lot of them. 

"Wayne McDermott?" Sara immediately almost jumped right out of her seat. Before Jasmine could say her name back to Wayne Sara had extended her hand, almost knocking over Jasmine.

"Yes, how did you know?" Wayne looked puzzled.

"Your father writes for The Daily Prophet! I'm Sara by the way, Sara Myers…of the North Hampshire Myers." Sara grinned, batting her eyelashes at the rather surprised boy. Jasmine rolled her eyes; she pushed her chair back a little and watched both Wayne and Sara converse. She sighed, she realized her new friend Sara was a little opportunist with a name. She really liked Wayne, he sounded like an intelligent boy, and she began to dislike Sara for being so forward.

"I never quite caught your name." Wayne quickly in the middle of speaking to Sara turned to speak with Jasmine. Sara gave Jasmine a dirty look and quickly turned away to sulk while devouring a large piece of chicken. 

"Jasmine Monk." Jasmine smiled softly, trying her hardest to sound nice and gentle compared to Sara who occasionally eyed Jasmine with hatred. 

"Nice to meet you Jasmine…say, is your mother's name Melanie?" Wayne watched her movements intently.

"Yes, how do you know?" Jasmine raised one of her eyebrows just as Sara turned to give her another nasty look.

"My father is her boss." Jasmine remembered when Wayne introduced himself to Sara, his name, McDermott, it sounded familiar. Suddenly Jasmine blushed a furious red. Her mother was the coffee girl of the staff at The Daily Prophet. Jasmine felt ashamed, she didn't feel good enough in the company of these two people. Apparently she heard from her mother that most Slytherin's came from wealthy snobby families with a cruel nature. 

"I see," Jasmine turned to Sara. "What subject can't you wait to study?" Sara quickly turned to her, her lips dripping with oil from the food she had devoured. Noticing Wayne's eyes on her she quickly grabbed a napkin and dabbed it on her thin lips. 

"Potion's." Sara announced, straightening up and grinning that the attention was once again on her. Jasmine blinked, that's what her father taught. She began to wonder why Sara would love potions so much, she heard the subject was terrible and a waste of time for people who loved to spend their time writing like her. 

Jasmine heard from two tables away a bunch of students eyeing herself and those around her, making evil comments and pointing occasionally at her father and laughing or making frightened facial expressions. Her mother said the Slytherin's liked to alienate themselves from the other houses and use the smarts only of the Ravenclaw's that were considered clever and needed by the Slytherin's.  

"How about you Jasmine?" Sara asked suddenly interested in what Jasmine liked.

"I don't really know much about the subjects, I can only give you an answer in a week's time." She looked at her glass of pumpkin juice and noticed Wayne's reflection as he was watching her smiling.

"Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Ravenclaw Jasmine?" Wayne asked grinning in her direction.

"My mother was." Jasmine admitted. 

"Oh, I see." Wayne muttered.

"I have another announcement to make," once again the whole school went quiet as they waited for the Headmaster to send them off to their dormitories. "The Prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Good evening." Suddenly the school was buzzing with sound again as students clambered to get to the front of their tables. Jasmine noticed as a tall blonde boy came up to the front of their table, his eyes narrowed as he saw her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, your Prefect. Follow me, we're in the dungeons." He said in a loud voice, his eyes still upon Jasmine. Perhaps he thought she was a Weasley in the wrong house. 

Wayne stood by Jasmine's side and Sara stood by Wayne as the three of them followed by the rest of the Slytherin house filed out of the great hall and into the hallway where they were led further and further down into the dungeons to their common room. 

"The passwords Pureblood. Get in!" Draco shouted at the first years followed by the rest of the Slytherin's. Silently everyone entered the common room, Jasmine shivered, the place was frozen cold. She soon noticed the fireplace hadn't been lit and hoped soon someone would light it. When the first years settled down on the sofas and on the floor the rest of the Slytherin's in the higher grades went upstairs to bed, all the first years chattered loudly and excitedly as Draco disappeared from view giving them time to talk.

"Silence!" Said a cruel voice from the shadows. Jasmine almost jumped when she heard the familiar tone of voice. The whole room went quiet as they all watched the shadows with wonder. Suddenly a dark figure came into view. 

"I am your head of house, Professor Snape. You shall treat me with respect and only visit my office when in need of homework help." Snape stood towering before them, his eyes glinting, his arms were folded, and Jasmine could feel the fear in the room. Some students gulped and swallowed, Sara was grinning to Jasmine's surprise.

"Yes sir." Said a few students, then the rest joined in.

"Good. Now go to bed…Anyone out of their dormitories later than twelve will have detention with Filch the caretaker. Good evening Slytherin's, be proud you are in my house." Severus glared at them, installing the fear and then turned on his heal and left the common room. 

The room was still silent.

"Wow! He's so brilliant!" Sara chimed, looking around the room for similar responses. 

"I heard he's only fair to the Slytherin's." Said one boy smugly from across the room. 

The room began to buzz with noise once again.

"I'm going to bed." Jasmine muttered quietly to Wayne who wasn't joining into all the chatter. Sara was beaming and talking wildly about how wonderful being in Slytherin could be. Wayne nodded in Jasmine's direction, as she rose from the armchair. She noticed many looking at her, some with surprise and others with a touch of dislike. 

It was going to be a long day tomorrow, the Headmaster told her so. Resting her head on her pillow she went to sleep, unaware of the continuing chatter downstairs.

                        ~                                              ~                                              ~

The following morning Jasmine stood amongst Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in her year level. She was surprised at how much of a distance they had kept between one another, both sides shooting the other with dark looks. It was the morning and for her first class she was going to be having Potion's with of course Professor Snape. Jasmine didn't look forward to it, she'd prefer to go back to sleep in her dormitory than stand out here in the chilly dungeons waiting for their Professor to arrive and unlock the classroom door.

"Well well well…I'm surprised you all made it this far Gryffindor's." Snape came out of the shadows beneath them, obviously from his chambers. He glared at the Gryffindor's and he tried to smile towards the Slytherin's but stopped in the process as he spotted Jasmine hiding amongst the shadows. 

The class entered the classroom as Snape swiftly strode forwards to take a stand in front of them. Holding a register in his slender hands he looked at it and around the classroom. The air was so cold in the classroom that every breath you took sent a chill through your body. He called the role and every student raised his or her quivering hand.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he spoke in barely more than a whisper, the air around them was still, it was as though the room caught their breaths to hear him speak. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate powder of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." 

Silence followed the speech. He looked about the classroom smirking, knowing only too well he flabbergasted the whole lot of them with his gentle and deadly words. Jasmine's eyes narrowed, she looked upon him, her mother's words coming back to her mind- _'Oh he will ensnare your senses with every poisonous word that spills from between his lips…trust me child, meeting him would frighten the most strong of men, he'll outsmart you with his wit and intimidate you with his venomous tongue'. _

Jasmine looked over to Sara who was seated next to her, her lips were quivering and her eyes were strictly on the Professor, whose gaze met with Jasmine's in a cold glare. _Certainly like her mother…wonder what the child's thinking? _

Snape watched Jasmine all lesson from the corner of his eye. He prowled around the room as they attempted to concoct a simple potion that would cure a bad case of warts. Jasmine wondered if all students had to do this, it bored her to death. Sara of course had tried her best the entire lesson, adding all the ingredients with a grin on her face and every time the Professor would come passed them she would blush violently.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Sara whispered to Jasmine out of earshot from Wayne. 

"I'm not answering that Sara." Jasmine replied harshly. 

"Lucky you…his eyes seem to always wander over to you." Sara watched the Professor again.

"I didn't notice." Jasmine getting aggravated now, Sara wouldn't shut up about how brilliant Snape was it was driving her mad. She couldn't really blame Sara for not knowing what he had done to herself and her mother…and Jasmine wouldn't tell a soul, except for maybe Wayne who took a strong liking to her.

"I think he's a dreadful person full of hate." Wayne whispered to Jasmine. She smiled.

"Silence!" Snape shouted as he heard their whispers from across the room. Just like a bat with billowing robes and a stare that could kill he moved over to them. Like a snake he towered above both Wayne and Jasmine and hissed in a voice full of malice- "If I ever hear you discussing matters, which are unrelated to potion's I will deduct points from Slytherin. Understand?" Both Jasmine and Wayne nodded and quickly hanged their heads to continue working as Sara shook her head in disapproval of their actions.

Snape hadn't picked on any of the other Slytherin's but always herself and Wayne, he sensed they both didn't like him. The Gyffindor's also suffered all lesson as numerous points were extracted from their house. Half an hour later into the miserable lesson the bell rang. The Gryffindor's quickly filed out of the classroom while some Slytherin's bid Snape a good day. Jasmine packed away her things slowly waiting for a response from Snape as he sat writing behind his desk. The whole class soon disappeared from view and Jasmine continued to wait for him to say something to her.

"Good morning Ms. Monk, I believe you have Transfiguration next." Snape said impatiently not looking up to meet her eyes. Jasmine quickly took her bag and left the classroom; just before leaving she turned towards him.

"Good morning." Jasmine muttered, hesitating to call him 'father'. She then walked away from the dungeons up to the fourth floor where she heard from Wayne her next class would be held.

                        ~                                              ~                                              ~          

"Parent teacher interviews!" Sara bellowed as she read the notice on the great hall's oak door. Jasmine stared at the floor as Wayne blinked at Sara with wonder.

"Why do you look worried Sara? Frightened your parents won't make a good impression on Snapey?" Wayne laughed and Jasmine grinned waiting for Sara's response. 

"Do you always have to make mean and sarcastic comments?" Sara turned to him. "Don't stop!" She giggled and ran inside the great hall for lunch.

"Insane twit…" Jasmine smiled looking over to Wayne.

"A harmless insane twit." Wayne smiled looking towards Sara hopping madly around the great hall. 

"So exactly when is this interview?" Jasmine was worried about her mother's reaction at the idea of having to face Snape after so many years. _Well if I can face him so can she! _Jasmine inwardly grinned, hoping to see both her mother and him talking…somehow she wanted it to work out.

"In a week or something. Apparently it's the first one they're having at Hogwarts. Parents of first years keep sending owls to the Headmaster to find out how their children have been going first week here, so he figured instead of writing letters back to the parents that a parent teacher interview would be best." Wayne nodded at his superb knowledge of the school and all its happenings.

"You're a handy notebook Wayne." Jasmine grabbed his hand and dragged him into the great hall. 

                        ~                                              ~                                              ~

"I won't be able to do it Headmaster." Snape grumbled looking at his reflection in the lake.

"Severus don't fret, I'm sure Melanie will be most gracious…that's if she is ready to overcome what happened between you both years ago." Dumbledore gripped Snape's shoulder.

"She won't overcome it! She's a woman! They never overcome things…" Snape growled getting angry and hating Dumbledore for making the interviews in a week's time.

"How is your relationship with Jasmine?" Dumbledore asked watching the ripples of the water as Snape threw pebbles into the glassy surface of the lake before them.

"Not very good, I dislike the child just as much as I dislike her mother," Snape shook his head. "Too much has happened between myself and Melanie to love the child like a father should love his flesh and blood." 

"Oh no Severus, no one would expect you to love the child, just so long as you treat her fairly." 

"I try but every time I look in the child's eyes I see Melanie's hatred looking back at me," Snape folded his arms. "She has installed too much hatred against me in the child's mind." 

"Now it is your turn to change Jasmine's mind about you…treat her well and she will no longer look back at you with hatred," Dumbledore took his grip away from Snape's shoulder. "Come, I see the skies are angry, a storm is brewing in the south." 

"No…I'll stay here, you go on Headmaster." Snape continued to stare at the icy water.

**"As you wish Severus."**


End file.
